Into The Wild
by Genesis Salvatore
Summary: Elsa wishes to be a vampire on Vampire Diaries as so her wish came true. There was a slight problem, she was in Elena's body... will she ever find out why she is in Elena or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As in for the show that I do not own, I may not remember or write the same exact things so I'm completely sorry if I don't say the right thing. I do not own Vampire Diaries, all rights go to L.J Smith **

**Elsa POV**

"Elsa! Go to sleep!" My mom yells.

"Just 10 more minutes, my show is about to end." I say as I watch Vampire Diaries

"Now!" My mom yells.

"Fine." I put down my IPad and go to sleep.

Man, Vampire Diaries is much easier, you don't get screamed at or anything. You can be a vampire and run free. I wish I was a vampire. As I sleep, my mirror turned into a portal and sucked me in.

I wake up in a strange room. This looked like Elena's room... is this a prank? I get up from the weird bed. I look into the mirror... WOAH I look like... Elena? No Katherine...? "Well you're up early." I see Jenna at the door way look at me. I open the bathroom door into Jeremy's room? Yes, his is quietly sleeping. So I'm Elena. I have to get used to her name. Or this was a dream. I pinch myself and I felt it. This is not a dream. "Go to school kiddo! First day of school!" Jenna says behind me. I run toward the drawer. I pick out blue jeans,a blue shirt, and sneakers. Ok so This should be season 1 episode 1 so I go get Jeremy when I am with Bonnie who we are looking Stefan. Ok got it." Do you see that shower curtain on Shelly?" We walk toward to her locker. I look behind me and wave at Matt. He just walks away.

"He hates me." I repeat what Elena said. "No, he doesn't.". We walk past the office and Bonnie stops. This is the time." Who is that?"

"All I see is back." In the background I hear Jeremy's name. Now. " I'll be right back." I walk into the boys restroom. I grab Jeremy's arm. I repeat what Elena said,

I don't remember much so I'll make some stuff up. It was 1x01 for gods sake.

"Stop destroying your self, Jeremy and are you dealing?" I say

"I don't care. Mom and Dad is dead and you think Jenna and you could replace them?!"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

"Then leave...me...alone!" He storms out.

I walk out. I bump in to Stefan, he is so hot.

"Um, is the boys room?"

"Yes, um I uh it's a long story."

He chuckles. I step left and so does he. I step right so does he, I step left and so does he. He clears the way and I walk. I look back at him.

We have the same class like always in the show. Which is Coach Tanner after he dies Alaric comes in. I look at Stefan and he looks at me. I quickly look away. I'm so attracted to like Elena was. Well they are both doppelgängers and they must reunite so that's reason. Like I expected, I get a msg from Bonnie texting 'HAWT-E STARING YOU!'

I put it away and flick my hair back and blush.

I go to the cemetery after school like Elena did. A crow hawks and I know its Damon. Ugh Damon. I sit by my- Elena's parents, writing in my diary, like she did. Then the fog came, then the crow or should I say Damon, was in front of me,squaking.

I put my diary on the ground and grabbed my bag." Shoo! Shoo!" I wave Elena's hand to the crow."that's what a thought." Ok now! I turn around to grab Elena's bag but I get scared of the crow. Huh? I grab my bag and start to run to the woods. Where I fall and bump into Stefan.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing in a cemetery?" OW! My leg hurts but I have to act normal!

"I'm visiting."

"Wow, tactless. Did you see that crow? It got all hitchock, you know the movie hitchock?"I giggle "My name is Elena. We have history together."

"And French and English."

"Yeah..." I have a weird flash back of Elena in freshman year... Then I come back to reality. I forget some my old life and my mind replaced it with Elena's.

"Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Ow. " I pull up my pants and look at my leg which is all bloody. Stefan looks away.

"You should get that cleaned."

"It's ok." He's gone.

As I'm going walk out of the woods, I feel a sharp pain in my head. "AGHHHHHH!" I scream on top of lungs. My old life is gone."AAAGGGHHH!" More of Elena's. "AGHH!". The pain is gone. So is Elsa.


	2. Into the Wild 2

**Elsa POV**

"LET ME OUT!" I scream. "LET ME OUT! Please..." I _**sob**_ "I don't know anything... please." All I remember is me screaming in pain and I'm in a black room. "Elena! If you hear me, this voice you're hearing is a person stuck in you... please just... hear me!"I sob. Why am I here? Was I too late or... I can see. I can feel Elena. I can see whats she is thinking. " Elena, tell Stefan about me. You can _trust_ him, he will tell the truth. His heart is pure. He loves you. Soon you'll know what I'm talking about." I feel like god. I giggle at my thought. I can hear her yawn. "Did I just hear a giggle and Stefan's name in my head? I think I'm going crazy." I stand up, surprised. I need to be louder. I see her thoughts, I see her thinking about the weird dream. Me. I see my self screaming, sobbing, telling Elena about Stefan. She can see me, hear me. I see, feel herself moving to her mirror. I feel like I'm in control but I'm not. I'm in her eyes. "Elena if you hear me. Tell Stefan about me. You can trust him. Tell him my name is Elsa, I'm from California!" I scream on top of my lungs.

Elena's POV

I hear a voice in my head. "Elena... Tell Stefan... Me ... Trust... Him...name...Elsa...from California." The voice said quietly. "I think I'm going crazy. But voice if you are in my head. Can you see this?" I think of a red flower." ...yes... Flower." I look surprised. "Can you feel this?" I pinch my self hard. 'Ow...' Who is Stefan? I thought. 'Stefan... Salvatore... Cute...dark... hair... History...French... English...likes...you.' I hear the voice or Elsa faintly. Ok Stefan Salvatore. Cute. Dark hair. I'm with him History, English and French classes. I go to school. 'Bonnie is a witch. Don't tell her.' I can hear the voice clearly. I can hear you clearly. I thought 'I'm speaking normal, before I was screaming. Thank you for telling me.' I hear Elsa. Why shouldn't I tell her? I thought. 'She figures it out and grandmother helps her.' I walk into class room and see a random person. 'Mr. Tanner died of a mountain lion. His name is Alaric Saltzman. He'll be dating your aunt soon.' I hear Elsa giggle. '-There Stefan! Look left,him. Sit next to him!' I sit next Stefan and he is cute! -'I know right?' I hear Elsa laugh.' -I'll leave you alone for school. See you later.' -

I sped through the day and once I was out. I hear Elsa 'how was school? And go to the Salvatore house. Now!'

School was great and don't boss me around. I thought

'Shut up! I know what is your future after 5 years so don't judge and go over!'

Liar you do not. I thought

'Fine I'm going to tell you. You date Stefan for 3 years then you date his brother for 2 years. Stefan and you are doppelgängers... I have said much. You will find out. Do not run or be afraid he will never ever hurt you unless he is forced by someone. Do you hear me? I'm serious!'

Yes. I'm going over, I thougth. I went over the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan looked shocked. "Elena... What are you doing here?"

'-He knows your name when you met in the cemetary. I was controlling you so you don't remember.'

Oh I remember, I thought evilly "I can't visit a person I met in the cemetary?"

"Yea you can but you didn't call me"

"I don't have your number" I pull back the hair behind my ear.

"Hehe true. Come sit."

'-KISS KISS HIM'

-Fine

I run over and kiss him. I felt to mush in his arms. He looks at me like I was a monster. "Katherine?"

'Katherine is someone. If you see a picture of her dont run then you get kidnapped and you get saved by his brother Damon which you start to like.' "Um, I shouldn't have done that."

-I hate you. I hear Elsa giggle. '-look now'

I feel Stefan lips attack me. He was making out with me. I return the kiss.

'Sigh I can't take any longer. Remember all those animal attacks? Mr tanner getting killed? Damon and Stefan are vampires. Damon is evil and manipulative and Stefan loves you and cares for you and will never ever hurt you. Ask him if he is a vampire and tell him that you know Katherine your doppelgänger who is 600 years old who looks exactly like you. Whew that was long'

"Are you a vampire?" Elena asks.

"Katherine?" Stefan looks at her confused

"Nope Elena who looks exactly like Katherine."

Stefan vampire speeds to get a wooden stake and aims for her but stops to listen to Elena."how do you know this?!"

"This voice, in my head, named Elsa, was controlling me when she met you in the cemetary. She told me to ask you and tell you that Katherine is not in the tomb and is out there!" I say frightened.

"Elena? Her name is Elsa?" Stefan says sitting down.

'Tell him that I said Hi and that you are 164 years old and got turned in 1864.'

I nod and Stefan looks at me waiting for to speak.

"She says Hi and you are 164 years old and got turned in 1864. Is that right?" I say looking at Stefan who looks like he saw the worst thing in the world.

"Y-yes."

'Listen tell him that I'm trapped in you, I wished that I would be a vampire and I was in you. Ask Bonnie who is a witch no her grams why. Tell him I see the future after 5 years.' I nod. "She said that she is trapped in me and wished to be a vampire and she transferred to me. And she said that Bonnie is a new witch but I'll ask her grams, Sheila."

Stefan nods and calls Damon.

Damon's POV

I got a call from Stefan about Elena who looks like Katherine. I come over and see them in the middle of an conversation I slam the door and they looked at me. "Damon Salvatore, turned 1864 by Katherine pierce and she got locked under a tomb, and she is in the world and. not under the tomb. There I just saved you trouble from getting a crystal to open the tomb which is fasted by Emily Bennett. Whew that was long."

I looked at her. She is a witch. But how? "I am not a witch, just a person that has voice in her head which tells me a lot."

"Stefan..."

"The voice is named Elsa which means that we are supposedly a show or something... Huh isn't that weird the show is Vampire Diaries."

I chuckle. Elena nods. " Elsa said that you were killed by you're father which Stefan killed." Now I believe her. "Ok so supposedly this voice or Elsa is inside you how?" I asked curiously. She waits a minute and nods. "In real world, she wished to a vampire in here but was in me. She asks to help her to become out of me and... Elsa? Elsa? Elsa? Are you there?!" She asks scared. She looked at me and Stefan with big brown eyes.

Elsa POV

I was in the black room then went bright. I was in the Salvatore house. I run to hear Elena asking for me. "I'm right here" I say and all the heads turn to me. "Elsa is my name" I say weakly and faint.

I wake up with Elena by my side. "Hi... How am I out?" I ask looking around, "I'm in Stefan's room."

"I don't know." Elena says

"You'll find Katherine's picture around here." I say getting up

"Really?"

"Yes." Stefan says behind me. "Nice to meet you." Shaking my hand.

"Lexi was right you are nice brother" Stefan looks at me surprised

"You do see the future." Stefan says

"No the only five seasons that show gives me." I say

"How are we a show?"

"I don't know it's just that you date her for 3 years and..." I stop I don't remember.

"What?" Stefan says

"I date Damon for 2 years then he dies with Bonnie." Elena says surprised. I look up to her. "I didn't tell you that... Did half of my life stay with yours?!" I panicked. Stefan looks sad and returns his eyes with mine. "Ok pop quiz. How old are you?"

"Uhhhhh 18?"

"Nope 16" Elena says

"Oh, ok how about how many siblings?"

"Uuuhhh, I think I have 2 sisters."

"Nope, only child." Elena says

"Literally your real life is with Elena's. Well half." Stefan says

I doze out. I open my eyes and I don't recognize the two people I front of me. "Who are you?!"


	3. problem

There was a slight problem... I lost all my hard work and all my writing and ill be very very late and my ipad where i kept my stories

has been cleared so im sorry... ill will be not updating nor adding new stories.

- Your very angry author, Genesis


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm using a tablet but writing in it is so hard so this for you so you are welcome and sorry for not writing , my iPad is now broken and is not enabled to be fixed until further notice.**

_Elsa POV _

I stared at the boy with beatiful emerald eyes with sandy hair and the girl with dark brown eyes and straight brown hair, "Elsa, its us!" The boy exclaimed, "Damon! Call Sheila!" whoever was 'Damon', didn't come up. The boy grew annoyed and somehow flashed away as I stood from the bed, staring in awe "H- how did he do that?" I stuttered, soon enough the boy came back up stairs,waiting she doesn't seem to know anything... I don't remember anything." She panicked. I stood there staring at Stefan and followed by a older man with raven colored hair and a elderly woman who had this aura in her. I saw something move behind the girl, "Behind you." I whispered which made the girl turn around slowly and the figure moved out of the shadows appearing as... me?

Soul Elsa's POV

I stood in the shadows, watching everything happen. I wished for Stefan or Damon to notice my beating heart instead Elsa or should I say me, noctied me moving my leg as when I did I heard myself say "Behind you." in a whisper I barely heard which made Elena turn around slowly ,scared but I moved out of the dark corner and see Damon's confused face and Stefan and Elena shared a look and Elsa who looked as if she seen a ghost. "How is that possible?" Elsa muttered. "I can hear the sprits... Elsa is special, she is a traveler" Grams paused "she is a Besawtus traveler." Everyone had confused faces including me, until I feel to the ground, crying in pain as I had a flashback.

*flashback*

"Emily! Emily! Look what I found!" Elsa looked at the 9 year old boy who held a worned out doll, "His name is Nik! Like my brother!" The young boy said, "Where did you find it Hendrik?" I asked Hendrik, "I found it in the caves last night." Last night was the full moon... " OK, wheres your brother?" I asked Hendrik "He's by our house" he said before walking off.

I look up to see Stefan, Damon, Elena and Elsa hovering over me, "You OK?" Elsa asked. It was so eerie to see my self. Elsa was wearing dirty PJs while I wear a flower sundress. "Yep." I tried to get up but almost stumbled over, Elsa catches me that cause a beam of light to fill the room.

A second later, I was back in my old self. I saw to see everyone shocked faces. I turn to Grams,"What is a traveler?" I ask curiously. "A traveler is a certain witch that practices pure magic." Grams said. Then clicked I remember this from the show but I'm losing my memories of my old life with my somehow existing traveler life. "I'm tired, don't mind if I sleep in a guest room?" I ask the Salvatore brothers. Damon just shrugged and Stefan nodded and I just stood there waiting for someone to tell me where to go, "You know this is my room,right?" Stefan asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm just waiting for you to show me where to go." I nervously asked. Before Elena could walk out, I grabbed her arm, " Sorry for being in your body and ,uh, I was wondering if I'm can borrow some clothes if that's not a problem." I asked in my sweet voice. She smiled, "Sure. I'll drop them off tomorrow. Bye." She walked away. I sighed.

Maybe I can borrow a shirt from Stefan's closet. I walked back in to Stefan's room to see him shirtless. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just walk away now!" I walked off but stopped by Stefan's voice,"No, its OK." He said softly, I would faint if I saw his body."C- can I turn around?" I stuttered. "Sure." I turned around to his abs and his muscles. I caught myself staring and looked away. "I was ,uh, wondering if I can ,uh, use a shirt of yours to wear to sleep because I have nothing to wear." I couldn't stop myself from staring until he caught me and I looked away, blushing."Sure." He threw a shirt that smelled manly. I had the urge to smell but stopped myself. "T- thanks." I walked away into a empty room. I couldn't get the image of Stefan out of my head. I took off my PJs shirt off and it on Stefan's, which I felt safe in. I fell asleep, smiling.

**Sorry for it being short i will make it longer next time. Bye!**


End file.
